To You From Me With Blood
by AngelicxDeceit
Summary: After reading a book, Sabrina thinks that Vampires exist. She suspects one person in particular: Kai Hiwatari. But one night, when Sabrina is alone, something happens which could change her life forever.


**T****o You From Me With Blood**

**Hi people. **

**Okay, i was reading 'Twilight' (which i've only just bought today) and decided to make a vampire story. But i've thrown Beyblade into it as well! So i have a Beyblade/Vampire story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or Twilight. Takao Aoki owns Beyblade and Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I do own this idea and my OC's.**

"Normal Talking."

'Sabrina's reply'.

_Texting._

_"Someone talking to Sabrina on msn."_

_'Thoughts'_

* * *

**Chapter One: Moving In**

"You have _got_ to be kidding me?!" Sabrina screamed at the top of her lungs at her mother. She didn't just hear what her mother had said.

"I'm sorry, Sabrina. We're moving."

"But I've just begun to get a life here!" Sabrina cried. "I've only just begun to fit in and now you want to move **again**?!"

"It's not that we_want_ to move. Your father has just got another job in Tokyo. Less hours but more money." Her mother sipped her honey tea as she observed her daughter throw a tantrum. She knew that Sabrina had just escaped the life of a 'hardcore' emo, but she couldn't help but think about what was best for all of the family.

"This is so unfair!" Sabrina screamed as she stormed her way upstairs. "I hate this family!" She shouted as her bedroom door slammed. Sabrina sighed heavily as she collapsed onto her bed. Why does all the bad things happen when life gets good? She had just got over her depressing ways and made a good bunch of friends.

"Beep!" Sabrina turned her head to her bedside table. Her phone was vibrating and the screen was lit. Sabrina sat up and reached for her phone. Squinting, she looked at the bright screen which was saying 'Text Message: Mao.' Sabrina unintentionally growled as she flipped up her phone to read the message.

_Hey Rina u ok? Wanna cum out l8r? Go on msn plz. Need 2 tlk 2 u urgently. Mao x_

Sabrina sighed once more before standing up. She stretched her arms out as she trudged over to her computer desk. She moved the mouse so her screen was on, displaying the msn window. She clicked on sign in and waited for the contacts to load. As soon as it showed that she was online, a conversation window popped up."'_Hi Rina!"_

Sabrina laughed at the eagerness of her friend. She always started a conversation as soon as Sabrina logged on. 'Hi.' Was her simple reply.

_"__U never guess what happened."_

'What happened?' Sabrina's reply sounded more interested than her.

_"__I have to move."_

Sabrina froze. Was everyone moving? Was there something wrong with Osaka? Hesitantly, Sabrina typed 'Where to?'

_"__Tokyo." _Mao replied.

Sabrina's jaw dropped. Coincidental or what? Sabrina smiled, happy to know that she might not have to tough Tokyo out on her own. Sabrina let out a content sigh as her fingertips glided over the keys on her worn out keyboard. 'That's funny. I'm moving to Tokyo too. I'm moving 2moro. I wonder if we'll c each other there.'

'_Really?' _Was her first reply. Then another one popped up 15 seconds later. _"g2g now. My mum wants me to sort something out for her downstairs. Txt me when u get to Tokyo x" _And following this message, Mao signed off.

Sabrina lied on her bed, joy overruling her emotions. She was glad that she would know at least **one** person in Tokyo, but Mao wouldn't be moving until next month. Sabrina was moving tomorrow.

How cruel is it to tell a child your plans the day before this plan goes ahead? That's so they don't have a choice in the matter, and go along with the plan miserably. It was sad knowing that nothing good was to come out of this for Sabrina, but she promised that she wouldn't complain again, for her family's sake. This new job was bound to make her father happy, so why should she be responsible for ruining her father's dreams and goals in life.

Her father always talked about moving to Tokyo, but always put it off, knowing that his youngest daughter, Sabrina would hate it. Her father, Cheng, was Chinese and was happily married and had 1 child before Sabrina's mother came onto the scene. Cheng loved her mother, Naoki, and wanted to be her partner after sneaking out for a couple of dates with her behind his wife's back. One day, he invited Naoki around his apartment for a romantic session in the bedroom, knowing that his wife would be at work, but she got sent home early due to stomach cramps and being sick all morning. She walked in on Sabrina's parents, heartbroken and sick at the sight. And with that she threw all of Cheng's stuff onto the street.

That interrupted session resulted in Naoki giving birth to Sabrina, 8 months later; Sabrina was a premature child, answering why she was so small, and Cheng's ex-wife also had a baby that same month, a baby boy called Rei. Sabrina never knew Rei, but hoped that one day she could meet him and his older brother.

Sabrina softly closed her eyes, thinking of the day awaiting her tomorrow. What would it be like to live in Tokyo. Her whole perspective on the idea was completely changed, knowing that her friend would soon be joining her, but what could happen in one month? Sabrina's breathing became more even as she grew more tired of thinking about the negativities that were combined with the positive outcomes of moving…again. Sabrina had already put up with moving twice, so why should the third time be so different?

Nothing scared her about moving. But her father mentioned once, on a business trip to her new home, that he had saw his ex-wife there with her two children. Maybe that's why her father always reconsidered moving to Tokyo.

Sabrina wondered that if her father did see his ex, what would her sons be like? Would they be horrible to her, blaming her for her father's feelings towards her mum, or the exact opposite? Would they be happy to see her? Or would they try and turn everyone against her?

* * *

"Sabrina, you ready?" Her mother asked from downstairs.

Sabrina scanned her old bedroom one last time. "Yes." She sighed as she flicked the light switch so the room was only lit by the sun that seeped it's way into the room through the thick glass windows. _I don't think I'm ready for moving again._ she reached the bottom of the stairs, amazed by how quickly her mother had removed every piece of evidence to prove that they actually lived in that house. Sabrina laughed to herself as she confidently walked over to the Freelander and climbed into the back seat. She decided to kill most of her time in the car by plugging her earphones into her ears and drown the noise of her parents by listening to some music.

Her choice of music was different to what 'normal' people would listen to. 'Normal' people would either listen to pop or rock or R'n'B. But not Sabrina. She preferred the soundtrack music to video games such as Final Fantasy. Turning the music up to full blast, she lay down in the back of the Freelander, occupying the three available seats in the back of the car.

She closed her eyes as she felt the car move. It felt different than how the car usually moved. It was more smoother, like she was flying in a cloudless sky. Sabrina sat up, turning off her Ipod as she enjoyed the ride.

* * *

"I'm bored." Sabrina whined for the first time in the whole journey. Her I-pod had ran out of battery.

"Well listen to your music." Her mother suggested, not knowing that it's battery was dead.

"I can't mother, it's died." Sabrina sighed, edging closer to the front of the car.

"Well read a book." Her mother picked up three books from inside the glove compartment and handed them to her daughter who looked at her suspiciously. Why would she hand her books? Sabrina sighed, taking the books anyway as she picked up one who's title caught her eye.

"'Twilight'…" Sabrina examined the book thoroughly. "…eh, why not?" Sabrina then resigned herself into opening the book and reading it without hesitation.

* * *

_'This book is awesome!'_ Sabrina thought as she turned onto chapter thirteen. This book had captivated her. It truly was fascinating. The way it was written, the description used, everything. Sabrina found it all intriguing. The car came to a sudden halt, causing Sabrina to collide into the front seat.

"We're here, Sabrina." Her mother stated as she unbuckled her seatbelt and opened the car door. Sabrina didn't look up from the book as she copied her mother's actions. Sabrina folded the corner of the page she was up to and took a quick glance at her new home.

One word was all that Sabrina could manage… "Wow."

The house was almost as big as a mansion. It had a large path with white concrete steps which lead to the front door. Two ornamental lions guarded the double doors, sitting on the hard but smooth porch with pride. The house was painted white which blended in with the wooden colour outlining the doors and windows.

Sabrina hauled her suitcase out of the boot of the car as she excitedly walked up the path to her new home.

"This place looks awesome!" Sabrina said in awe as she dragged her suitcase up the flight of steps which ended at the door. Her father was heard jangling some keys as he climbed up the stairs, suitcase firmly in hand. He didn't struggle to get the suitcase up, much of a disappointment to Sabrina. Even her mother was able to ascend the stairs with her suitcase with ease. Why couldn't Sabrina do that?

With a twist of the slotted key, the house was accessible to the Kristen family. The inside of the house was much more satisfying than the outside. The floors were mahogany, the walls were white. The staircase was also mahogany, leading to a dark hallway where the bedrooms and bathroom were situated. Sabrina sat her suitcase down by the entrance as she took her sandals off, placing them by the bottom of the stairs. Book still in hand, Sabrina picked up her suitcase and dragged it up the stars.

"I'm picking my room first!" She yelled as she reached the top, ready to explore the second story of her new home before her parents got a chance to.

She wandered the halls, opening random doors to see how they were decorated and how big they were. There were 7 rooms on the second floor. One was a large bathroom, equipped with a step-in shower, a large, square bath tub, a sauna, a toilet and a large sink. The second room she came across was a small square room, suitable for a small study for her father to work in. Room number three was a bedroom that came with a lovely view of the town and had it's own mini bathroom.

_'I'll come back to this room.'_ Sabrina posted in her mind as she opened the door to room four. This room was almost the same as the previous room, only with a less appealing view through the window. The fifth and sixth rooms were just small rooms, no en suite or eye-catching view, nothing. Room seven was locked, unavailable for a meeting with Sabrina.

"I'll have that first bedroom I saw. Mother and father can have the other one." Sabrina snickered as she trailed along the hallway to her claimed room.

* * *

8:00 at night and Sabrina was tired. Her mother had told her that she had to attend school tomorrow, as her father began his first day at his new job an editor of a newspaper which specialized in Sport News. This paper was international, meaning any star was on the front page. From Manchester United beating Chelsea in Moscow to the Gold Medal winners of the Olympics. The newspaper was called Sport Life, and the recent front page stars were a beyblading team called G-Revolution. Sabrina had never taken too kindly to Sports. She thought that there was more important things in life to enjoy, such as reading or drawing. Thinking of reading, Sabrina glanced at the book she hadn't been able to stop thinking about. This book **hypnotized **her. She looked at the alarm clock beside her. 22:47. Surely she could read a bit more before going to bed. She was on chapter twenty. Maybe she could finish it before midnight. Accepting her challenge, she picked up the book and continued to read.

* * *

Half an hour past midnight, and Sabrina finished the final chapter of the book. She sighed with full content as she placed the book on her bedside table. '_That was worth reading'_ she thought as she turned her lamp off. '_That Edward Cullen was so mysterious.' _She turned away from her lamp as she faced the window, staring into the velvet sky which was lit by the full moon. She couldn't take her eyes off the moon as she began to think about the enigmatic vampire in the story. He truly amazed Sabrina. She would love to be in Isabella's position. Sabrina climbed quietly out of her bed and tip-toed to her door.

She opened it as quietly as possible, cringing at the slightest noise made by the rusty hinges. She crept along the hallway, making sure she didn't wake up her slumbering parents. Descending the stairs was difficult to do without each step emitting a creek. Sabrina jumped the remaining three steps, deciding that it was better to make a light thud than to make three more creeks from the steps.

Sabrina turned towards the kitchen, where the entrance to the back garden was. Sabrina hadn't caught a single glimpse of the back garden, so this nightly visit was exciting to her. Passing the living room and the dining room, Sabrina let out a long yawn, covering her expanding mouth whilst doing so. The kitchen was fairly big, with loads of wooden cupboards surrounding the walls. Sabrina had made it to the back door, turning the key silently as possible as she pulled the handle down at the same time.

Sabrina braced herself for the crisp Tokyo air that was about to meet the skin on her forearms. Taking a deep breath, she pulled the door open and glanced outside. She could see the outline of a concrete path which lead to a greenhouse. Grass could be seen from either side of the path, both equal in size. There was a small Patio square beside one of the beds of grass, while the opposite square was just concrete, but still appealing to Sabrina's curious eyes. Her gaze averted back to the full moon which was shining innocently in the cloudless night sky.

Thoughts of vampires flooded her mind as she gazed at the moon.

'_Vampires don't like the sun, so they would be alive at night.'_ She closed the back door and trotted over to the greenhouse. The previous owners had left the food they were growing behind, Sabrina saw a note stuck to the greenhouse door. The writing was fancy looking, most likely from an old lady who was actually taught how to write. The note read: **Please continue to feed these crops. There is a full bottle of plant food which will last them 4 days. In that time they will be fully developed and ready for eating or selling, whichever you prefer. Feed them twice a day with 10ml of plant food and 10ml of water. Thank you so much. Alison Benovski. **

'_The woman must've been an organic loving Russian.'_ Sabrina laughed as she made her way into the greenhouse. Sabrina observed the crops with discontent. **Garlic**. She was growing **garlic**. Sabrina hated garlic. She couldn't eat Bolognese because there was garlic in it. She couldn't splatter tomato ketchup all over her chips knowing there was garlic in the sauce. She was tormented by the vile thing. Exiting the greenhouse, her mind was consumed with thoughts of Vampires and their fear of garlic. Sabrina closed the greenhouse door and walked along the path, staring intently at the moon. Gripping the handle of the door, Sabrina opened her mouth as an exasperated sigh escaped it.

"Is there such a thing as Vampires?"

* * *

**Well there's chapter one. Feel free to leave me a review. Be critical if you need to. If you do be critical, be sure to explain why it was bad (just saying it's crap won't help me improve :D)**

**Want a quick preview of next chapter? Here's a little spoiler of next chapter.**

"You look familiar." He said to Sabrina, his golden cat-lie eyes scanning her somewhat scrawny figure. "Have we met?"

Sabrina blinked several times. "I don't think so. If we did i'm sure that i would remember a cute face-" A hand flew over her mouth at her last sentence. _'I can't believe i said that out loud.'_

"You think i'm cute?" He smiled as Sabrina's face coloured itself in with 1000 shades of crimson.

--

"Hey guys, this is Sabrina. She's just moved here from Osaka." Rei smiled as he sat down next to a lad who donned a baseball cap. "Sit Sabrina." He patted the vacant space next to him as he smiled heavenly at Sabrina. She hesitated for a moment before placing her tray down on the table and slipping into the seat beside Rei. "This is Takao." Rei moved aside so she could see Takao, the kid with the baseball cap. "This is Max." He pointed at the blonde kid sitting beside Takao. He was waving at Sabrina who smiled in return. "This is Kyouju, as we call him." Sabrina looked forward to see a nerdy looking kid smiling nervously at her. "Then there's Hiromi." The girl had dark brown hair which ended at her shoulders. She was looking at Sabrina awkwardly. "Then, last but not least, i think, is Kai." Kai didn't acknowledge Sabrina in anyway. He just sat next to Hiromi, eyes fixed on the tray in front of him. His hair was two different colours, light bangs and the rest black. His crimson eyes were mesmerizing and his skin was so pale, like Edward Cullen's in 'Twilight'. Kai also looked enigmatic, leaving Sabrina to think about the vampires in the book once more.

_'Could Kai be a vampire?'_


End file.
